Talk:Misfortune.gb/@comment-36625347-20180818033554
one has to wonder what kind of idiot would play something like this if they stumbled on it. also what happens if you win? anyone ever NOT suffered from this thing and ACTUALLY WON? also curses and hexes do exist. i found an odd parchment that fell out of a book in the school library. i walked by the shelf and the book just, fell, it just fell off. then it fell open upon hitting the ground revealing a folded piece of paper someone had hidden within. it was odd as the book was just a normal textbook, but the person had handwrote some strange eerie text. the text basicaly talked about all those who read the text being "cursed" and having "those close to them suffer". me and my friend read it but nothing happened, then i read it out loud. the next week my friend broke his leg, a storm came through and wrecked the local area, my dog died, and another one of my friends nearly got run over by a bus. we thought it a coincidence, but my friend read the text out loud. less than 36 hours later he nearly got run over by a bus, his friend was nearly killed in a freak accident, he broke his arm, and a close christian friend had a freak disaster in their home. each time we read the texts aloud the events that occured became worse and worse. we even had a stranger read them, did not go well. after a multitude of near death incidents we decided to never allow another person to see the texts. but that wasnt the end, soon we all began having odd nightmares. dreams of a strange horrid place where unholy things occured and creatures beyond comprehension lived. then came the skeletons. me, my friend, the girl we had read the texts, her boyfriend, and one of my girlfriends all started having nightmares. the same nigthmares, which we werent aware we were even having till we started tailking. the same skeleton appeared in our dreams, somehow able to traverse through any and all levels of them. good or bad it was always there, always trying to kill us. eventually i watched as all the people i trusted that i showed the text to, before we knew what it was, begin to fall out of contact and vanish. we watched in horror as their lives and everyone they loved and we loved turned to shambles. and every one of them complained about a skeleton haunting them. hexes, curses, hell, heaven, valhalla, asgard, the underworld, its all real. and i dont mean metaphysically, there are things that are beyond anything humanity could possibly comprehend out in the kinoverse. ive had to deal with seven different paranormal hauntings, and unlike the people who normally stake claim to these things i actually have normal sane people who stood witness. my roommate witneses them, hell he was there when a trash can just went flying across someones driveway in clear lighting and we heard something running around following us. but nothing was there. dont mock what you do not understand and do not make light of things that you can neither comprehend nor disprove. now im not saying this misfortune.gb is REAL, but if I EVER come across it you can damn well bet im screen capturing it on my phone and selecting "no". cause again, what idiot willingly agrees to play something like this that just "shows up" in a CHILDS VIDEO GAME?!?